Truth or Dare
by Cheers My Dears
Summary: Reading his patient file left Violet feeling confused and a little scared. Maybe playing a game will help her sort through her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter One**

"Maybe we shouldn't hang out so much anymore." I regretted it as soon as I said it. All the light left his eyes.

"Oh...Ok" He stands up, hanging his head like a naughty child.

"You know we should just mingle with other humans sometimes." I swallowed down a lump in my throat, why am I saying this? Because of his file, I shouldn't have read it, it's changing the way I think about him.

"I'll see you at school then." He turns and walks to my bedroom door.

"Wait." he stops dead and I'm sure he's not breathing, "Tell me..."

"Tell you what?" He hasn't moved but I can see he's breathing now and his voice sounds like it's about to crack. Have I made him cry?

"Tell me a secret."

I mean really was it such a bad thing? Am I just being melodramatic? Talking to him he's so...normal. Well not normal like...normal, not 'the norm'. But not crazy and it's just a vision it's not real. He hasn't done it. But would he? That's the biggest problem. Would he?

Spending time with him makes life so much more bearable. Actually it makes life worthwhile. And If I didn't hang out with him I wouldn't hand out with anyone else. And we have so much in common.

He has great taste in music. So do I.

He loves to read. So do I.

He's sad. So am I.

So he used to cut. I still do.

So he used to do coke. I smoked weed once.

He has vivid fantasies in which he shoots people at our school because he wants to save them from this filthy world, as he put it. I have, on occasion, felt like bashing my peers' heads in with hard objects.

The links are getting weaker but they are there.

Ok so he has visions of shooting people at school and I have the occasional urge to smash people's heads in. We all feel like that sometimes, right?

Am I being stupid? I like Tate he's fun and interesting and we all have our problems. And they are only fantasies he hasn't done it and if my dad thought he was going to do it he'd have called the police on Tate by now. Which he hadn't done so no real danger, right?

"Umm... Vi?" He's still standing at my bedroom door with his hand on the handle but now he's turned to look at me.

"Violet?" He's looking down at me quizzically. "What kind of secret?" He looks expectant but I have no idea how to ask for the right one without letting him know I already know it.

"Actually let's play truth or dare." I sit up straight, on the floor against the foot of my bed, and pat the space next to me.

"I thought we weren't gonna be hanging out so much." He doesn't move from the door.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I pat the floor again. He walks over to me and sits down.

"First you want me to leave, then you want me to play truth or dare. It's a good thing I like you Vi." He's grinning, good he's not angry. "Truth or dare?"

"But I already asked."

"But you just tried to kick me out so I get to ask first." He looks at me sideways and smiles.

"Truth." I look at the floor expecting some horribly personal and perhaps vulgar question to fly out of Tate's mouth.

"Have you ever been in love?" I can see his hands holding his knees as he's sitting cross legged on my bedroom floor.

"No." A little sigh escapes me as I say it. Not until now, my head tells me.

"Your turn."

"Truth or dare?" If I ask the right questions I might find out what I need to know.

"Dare." Crap I'm never gonna find out what I want to know with a dare.

"Ok...umm...just a minute..." Quick what's a good dare? Shit I can't think of anything. Maybe this wasn't a good idea I don't think well on my feet or the floor.

"Ok let me know when you get an idea I'll come back." He stands up and moves back over to my bedroom door.

"NO! Wait...umm...lick the floorboards!"

"Are you serious?" One of his eyebrows goes up and he looks down at me.

"Yeah lick the floorboards." He laughs a little like it's a dumb dare.

"All of them?"

"Ha, no just like a little bit...there." I point at a floorboard near me. "Moira's a shitty maid, god knows what crap is embedded in the floor boards. So really get your tongue in there." I grin as he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Ok" He sits back down on the floor in front of me. He looks at me with those big dark eyes before sticking his tongue out and leaning towards me. He leans to his left and then down to the floor. I can smell him as his hair passes by me. He smells of soap and there's a hint of banana, from what I've no idea. He licks a big stripe on the floorboards. He pulls in his tongue and leans back up before pulling a quizzical face and removing a hair from his mouth. Holding it up to the light he looks at it then at me.

"One of yours." He places the hair on my knee.

"Thanks, been looking for that." This is much more fun than I imagined when I suggested it.

"Truth or dare?" Looks like he's enjoying himself too.

"Truth." Wow his eyes are so dark.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Slash."

"Really?"

"I liked his hat. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you fantasise about?" No real point beating around the bush.

"Like general or specific?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyday fantasies when I day dream during class or fantasies I have when I'm alone. In bed." There's that grin again, this time coupled with a glint in his eyes.

"Hmmm...general."

"Running away to a snow covered mountain is a regular, but I have others."

"Like?"

"Nope my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Shout 'banana tree monkeys make me horny' out the window."

"What?"

"Do it."

"Fine. Crazy but fine." Tate you're so weird.

I get up and walk to the nearest window, lean out of it and say; "Banana tree monkeys make me horny."

"I said shout it."

I sigh and give it another go; "BANANA TREE MONKYES MAKE ME HORNY!"

He's practically fallen over laughing at the ridiculous sentence I just bellowed to anyone walking on the street below.

"You really shouldn't have asked me to play especially as so far I'm being nice." There's that grin again, I like it, even if it is a little creepy.

"Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." What do I want to know now? Something embarrassing would be good.

"Have you ever been caught?"

"Caught? With what?"

"Doing what."

"Oh. No actually no one comes in my room they're probably worried I'd throw something at them if they did." How dull and not a hint of embarrassment. Must try harder Violet.

"What about you?"

"You didn't say truth or dare."

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Clever."

That's when I hear the car pull up. My parents have returned from their afternoon out, wherever they went. I peek down at them from a window they look about as happy as I suddenly feel. If they find Tate up here they'll go mad.

"You should go, don't want my Dad to catch you." Just like earlier I don't actually want him to go.

"Two things first. Finish your dare and promise me we'll carry on playing...tonight when your parents are asleep." I turn from the window and stare at him.

"Ok."

"Then your dare is to walk downstairs, in front of your parents, with your sleeves rolled up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My head's hanging over the toilet bowl as I throw up, my arms grip the sides as my stomach heaves. So I may have said that I'm not scared of anything, but it turns out I was wrong. That was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me. I can't believe he dared me to do that, asshat.

5 minutes earlier

"_Finish your dare and promise me we'll carry on playing...tonight when your parents are asleep." I turn from the window and stare at him._

"_Ok."_

"_Then your dare is to walk downstairs, in front of your parents, with your sleeves rolled up."_

"_No fucking way. No way in Hell. Even if there were snow balls." My face is set and he sees that but that doesn't stop him._

"_A dare's a dare," he stands up and walks over to me "you've gotta do it."_

"_Anything but that. If they see my cuts they'll have me committed. I'll be locked up in the nuthouse with all the other fruit loops!" _

"_You said they barely pay any attention to you I doubt they'll see them." He grabs my hand and rolls the left sleeve of my t-shirt up my arm to expose my cuts and scars. He looks down at my arm and lightly rubs his thumb over my cuts. "Just get a glass of water or something." He looks me in the eye, he's not joking in fact he looks deadly serious. _

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_It's just a game, Vi come on." Now he's grinning. _

"_Just a game? Do you not understand?" I pull my arm out of his grip crossing it over my body and back away from him. "Do you know what it would do to my parents if they found out?"_

"_Come on It's not like you're actually trying to kill yourself. Are you?" He tilts his head to the side ever so slightly. _

"_No! But they won't see it like that, they'd be crushed. It'd ruin our relationship and they'd never trust me again. They'll lock me away and...and...I don't want to do it!" I'm crying and I can't breathe, why can't I breathe?_

"_Ok Violet I'm sorry, really I'm sorry, please calm down." He's looking concerned and reaching for me. I'm backing away from him, eyes wide and gasping for air. I'm so dizzy, I hit the wall behind me and slide down it hands over my eyes. What would happen if I did it? What would happen if I did walk downstairs with my sleeves rolled up?_

"_Come on let's go." Tate holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up off of the floor. We head out of my room and towards the stairs._

_Ok just walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Oh don't forget to breath. Walk and breath, walk and breath, walk and breath. I get to the bottom of the stairs and turn towards the kitchen. Dad's not there must be in his office, Mom's unpacking food from a bag. Now's a good time she should be so busy with her Organic crap I'll be able to get in and out pretty much unnoticed. _

"_Hi honey, good day?" She turns to me with a big smile._

"_What? Oh yeah great day, just getting some water then finishing my homework." I reach for a glass in the cabinet._

"_Good I'm glad you...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I drop the glass as she screams it smashes on the floor and glass shards fly across the room. I turn to see my Mom looking at my blood covered arm. I can't see any skin just cuts and blood how did that happen?_

"_Vivien what is it?" My Dad runs in to the room obviously panicked. He finds my Mom collapsed on the floor crying and me standing in a pool of my own blood with a razor in my right hand. I look down to see that I'm naked and most of my body is covered in bleeding cuts. The parts of me that aren't cut are covered in blood as it gushes out of my body. _

_The look of horror and despair on my Dad's face grips my heart and squeezes tight. As I look at him he starts crying, my eyes bleed and obscure my vision. My Moms screams intensify and my ears bleed from it, dulling the screams a little. I hold up the razor and pull it across my throat slitting it in one swift movement. The last thing I see through my bloodied eyes is my Dads face sprayed with my blood. My eyes close. All I see is black and I hear nothing. That is until Tate's voice pushes through the void._

"_Violet, please look at me. I think you're having a panic attack I need you to breathe." Tate? What's going on? I open my eyes and see Tate's face staring at me, real fear in his eyes. I look around and realise I'm not in the kitchen, I'm in my bedroom. I'm crouched on the floor against the wall and Tate's holding my arms in one hand and pushing my hair out of my face with the other. I pull my arms out of his hand and hold them up to my eyes, no fresh blood. My hands run over my body and when I look at them I again see no blood. Oh thank fuck it wasn't real! _

_But I can still see my Dads face and hear my Moms screams. I feel light headed and nauseous like I'm definitely going to throw up. I pull myself out of Tate's arms, rush to the bathroom and hang my head over the toilet bowl. _

I'm a fucking idiot having a panic attack over a dare. A simple 'No not gonna to do it.' would have done, but instead I go and embarrass myself in front of Tate. How pathetic.

"I'm so sorry Violet." I turn my head to see that he's standing behind me in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Fuck. Off." I manage before more vomit makes its way into the toilet bowl.

"Honestly I am. I really didn't know you'd do that, it was just a stupid game." He walks up to me and gently holds my hair out of my face, lightly stroking my back.

"I hate you right now." I think I'm empty now no more vomit left. Oh wrong.

"Have you ever had a panic attack before?"

"No." I lift my head out of the bowl and put the seat down "Congratulations, you gave me my first one."

"Huu."

"Was that a laugh?"

"Sorry."

"I'll breathe on you if you do it again."

He grabs a wash cloth from the sink and dampens it before handing it to me. I sit up against the wall, flush the toilet and wipe my mouth with the cloth. He's looking at me with those dark eyes and I'm eyeing him up, to help me decide if I should punch him or not. He roots around in his jeans pocket, grabs something and extends his hand towards me.

"Gum?"

I glare at him and take the pack stuffing all the pieces in my mouth and chewing slowly. Still not sure if I should punch him or not.

"So...I guess I should leave before you throw me out." His eyes are down again and he's fiddling with his shoes.

"Oh poor little meek Tate, are you sad? Do you think I'm angry at you for making me sick?" He looks up at me confused and I laugh at him. "You're an ass and I am gonna chuck you out. But that's because my parents are home and they'll want to eat soon. When we've finished eating I'm gonna meet you outside your house and we're gonna finish this game." He's smiling now. "I'm gonna make you pay for that."

I throw the wash cloth at him and he smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I'd completely forgotten why we were playing truth or dare. But now, as I'm sat here bored and pushing food around my plate, I remember. It was supposed to be a tool to find out if Tate was dangerous, whether he was really considering shooting up my school. It wasn't supposed to be just a fun game. Not that the game ended in a fun way earlier. God I am so gonna make you pay for earlier Tate. But hopefully tonight I can find out if Tate has any murderous plans and have fun. I especially need to get back at him for giving me a panic attack. What can I do to him? Oh so many things. But first I need to get through this horrific experience; eating dinner with my parents.

I'm sitting at the table with my parents silently glaring at each other. I can only gather their day out didn't go as well as planned. Maybe my Dad saw some pretty young college students and boned one whilst my Mom was looking for baby clothes in a store or something. My Mom looks up from the dry dead bird on her plate and shoots a quick look of disgust at my Dad before turning to me.

"How was your day Violet?"She smiles so brightly at me and I think that maybe telling her how I made Tate lick the floor boards, shouted crazy shit out my window and had a panic attack, wouldn't be the best thing to say.

"It was fine. Just did homework and listened to music. The usual. How was yours?"

"Umm...well..."

"It was great Violet." I look at my Dad through narrowed eyes. Why are you interjecting?

"Yes it was great until you went and ruined it." My Mom drops her cutlery on the table and moves to leave the table.

"Please don't start this again Vivien." He sighs.

"Don't you dare talk to me like it's my fault!" She storms out of the room and my Dad gets up and follows her.

"I'll stay here then." Talking to an empty room, that sounds normal for me.

So now I'm sat reading a book in my room, waiting for my parents to stop shouting abuse at each other and go to sleep so I can leave. I still don't know what happened. I could climb out the window but I think a broken neck would hamper my plans. So I wait and planning how I'm gonna get my own back on Tate.

"Don' stay up too late Vi." My Moms voice says from behind my bedroom door.

"I won't I'm just finishing this chapter." I put my book down and creep over to my door to listen for their bedroom door closing. Finally I can escape. Time to sneak out and get back to our game.

I quietly walk down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Going somewhere this late?"

"Moira? What are you doing here?" I look at my watch, "It's 12:30 why are you working this late?"

"I'm not working." She's stood in the doorway to the living room in that maids outfit with a stern look on her face.

"Look I saw you the other week practically fucking my Dad in his office and I don't know what stupid reason you have for being here this late but leave him alone. Not for his sake but for my Moms, she's been through enough." I turn and walk out of the house. That ancient bitch had better leave him along. I walk next door to find Tate. Maybe I should throw pebbles at his window like he did to mine last week.

"You took your time, thought you weren't coming." He's sat on his porch with a bottle of water in his hands and his bag at his feet.

"My parents were being shit heads and fighting. Difficult to sneak out of any door when they keep wandering all through the house throwing insults at each other."

"Sorry." He looks down at his shoes then swigs from the water bottle. "But at least it wasn't crockery they were throwing."

"Come on let's go." I turn to walk towards the street.

"Where would you like to go?" I stop and look at Tate.

"I don't know you've lived here all your life you should know somewhere we can go." I go to walk away again but then I stop, turn and say, "Not the beach!"

"Ok." Tate laughs and holds his hands up in defence. "I have an idea." He grabs his bag stuffing his water bottle inside and swings it over his shoulder before heading down the steps.

We walk for about ten minutes and I wonder where we'll end up when Tate stops outside a house. It's so small it's dwarfed by the larger houses on the street, and although it doesn't look as old as them, it does look like it hasn't been lived in for as long as I've been alive. Ivy covers the external walls and is creeping into the house through the windows, most of which are either smashed or boarded up.

"This will do us." He looks up at the house and smiles.

"And this is?"

"Mr Gray's old house, Constance knew him. He died about five years ago and no one's lived here since. Apparently he left it to some distant relatives who have never sold it so it just sits here, empty and kind of spooky." He grins and walks up the driveway to the front door. I look at the dark house and wonder how much trouble we could get in for breaking and entering. Then I follow Tate up the driveway. He's walking around the porch and tugging at windows trying to open one when I arrive at the front door and twist the handle, it opens and I walk inside.

"Oh. Didn't think of that." Tate slips in the door behind me and pulls his bag off of his shoulder. He reaches inside his bag, pulls out two flashlights and hands one to me. I flick mine on and sweep the room with the light. I can see the outlines of couches in the room and doors leading from it. Tate turns his own flashlight on and closes the front door. He walks to the middle of the room and sits down on the floor, looking through his bag again. I walk over to him and watch as he takes out a selection of candles and sets them down in front of him.

"How romantic." I flop down in front of Tate as he sniggers and lights the candles.

"Truth or dare?" I ask watching the candle light flicker over his face.

"But it's my turn."

"No you made me throw up, I get this turn."

"Ok. Truth."

"What are you afraid of?" He pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth and tilts his head to the side.

"Umm...not much."

"That's not a proper answer."

"I'm afraid of being alone." He looks at me and it's like his eyes bore holes into mine. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favourite word?" I grin at him and laugh.

"You know that! Bullshit!" He laughs too. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How often do you think about me?"

"All the time. When I'm awake and asleep." He inches closer to me and the flames are nearly licking his clothes. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the worst lie you've ever told?" I pause and think about it but I already know the answer.

"I love you too."

"To a guy?"

"Yeah...my Dad. He broke down crying at me apologising for fucking that girl and he wanted me to forgive him and shit. He said he loved me and I said it back but all I felt was hate and a small amount of pity."

"Do you think he's really sorry?" I look him in the eyes and I can see he hates it that I'm hurt.

"My turn. Truth-"

"Dare." Good choice now I can start to get my own back.

"I'm thirsty go get me a drink." He reaches into his bag pulls out his bottle of water and shoves it at me.

"No I don't want that. I want you to go to a store and get me something else."

"Is that my dare? Cos it doesn't make sense as a dare."

"Yeah it's your dare. You have to steal it and I'm coming with to make sure you do."

I jump up, grab my flashlight and use it to find my way towards the door of the house.

"Is this my punishment for earlier?"

"Maybe."

We walk out of the empty house and head down the street towards a small row of stores. We stop outside a one and Tate looks at me. His fingers are drumming on his thighs and he's biting his lip. Good he's nervous.

"What do you want?"

"Coke. Oh and chips." I grin up at him and walk in the store.

I walk over to the magazine rack and flick through some shitty girly mag whilst Tate wanders around the store. An article in the magazine grabs my attention 'How to get him to do what you really want'. Already got that down, well nearly just need to deal with the sex thing. Oh and the, are you planning on shooting people thing. Why do I keep forgetting to ask the right questions? Like; do you own a gun? Do you have a hit list? Why the hell didn't you want to go all the way on the beach last week? No that one will need to wait, I've got more pressing things to think about. Just then a hand grabs my arm and pulls me round.

"Are you going to pay for that or just stand here and read the whole thing?" It's the owner of the store holding my arm and standing in front of me. Behind him I see Tate slip out of the store looking at me with wide eyes.

"Actually no I'm leaving now." I pull my arm out of the guys grasp and drop the magazine on the floor before walking to the door.

"Fucking kids." The guy says as I leave.

I find Tate on the corner grinning. I collect myself and ask, "Where's my stuff?"

He reaches into his bag and pulls out a can of coke, a bag of chips and a pack of gum.

"Just incase you get scared and vomit again after I give you your dare." He winks at me. I punch his arm and take my stuff walking back towards the empty house.

"By the way I'm not finished with you." I shout over my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I'm kind enough to share the goodies Tate stole on our way back to the abandoned house and when we get back I notice we'd forgotten about the candles, and they've almost burnt out.

"Shit we could have burnt the house down leaving these burning." I go to walk over to the candles intending to blow them out. But Tate stops me by walking into my back and putting his arms around my chest in a hug. Then he whispers in my ear.

"Wonder if they'd find out who it was if it did burn down? Truth or dare?" It's tricky as I really want to know what devilish dares he has up his sleeve but, I don't want to be caught out again. I'll just have to think of some more dares for him then.

"Dare."

"Burn this house down." He whispers in my ear.

"With what?"

He unwraps himself from me and drops his bag to the floor. I turn around and watch him as he takes a bottle of lighter fluid out of his bag handing it and a book of matches to me. I take them and look up at him.

"I've never set fire to anything before."

"First time for everything. Make a trail here." Tate walks in front of me with his flashlight to the floor directing me where to leave the trail of lighter fluid. He rips a piece of cloth, which is covering a piece of old furniture, and gets me to pour the last of the fluid over it then places it at the end of the trail. We walk to the front door and I swallow hard. It feels like my hearts about to leap right out of my chest.

"What now?"

"Light a match and throw it here." He shines the flashlight on the soaking rag at the end of the lighter fluid trail, a few feet from the door.

I take a few deep breaths to steady my hands and strike the match. The sudden flame shocks me and I drop it. Tate stamps on it and breaks another one from the book, handing it to me. I look at him and see that he's completely calm. God what if this is one of his fantasies? Setting things, and maybe even people, alight. I can't believe I'm doing this. But I take another breath, light the match and throw it at the rag. At first I'm just impressed I actually got the match to the rag but then I'm shocked at how bright the fire is and I'm suddenly rooted to the spot watching the flames build and move along the trail I made.

Then I'm being pulled away from the house and down the street, but the flames seem to stay in my vision. I realise I'm not moving anymore and blink a few times to get rid of the flames in my eyes. When I look around I see Tate laughing and staring at the house that now has an orange glow to it, up the street. We stand there and watch as neighbours spill out of their houses and to see what's happening. As the Fire department turn up Tate pulls me away again and we walk to a park. He sits on a bench and I vomit in a bin.

"I told you we'd need these." He says as he hands me the pack of gum he stole earlier. I'm still shocked and don't say anything as I sit down and chew half of the pack.

"It's your turn you know."

"Give me a minute." I say as I go over what I've just done. Could they find out it was us? What would happen if they did? Why did I do it? Why did he dare me to do it? Why did he have an almost giddy look on his face staring at the fire? Why did he have lighter fluid in his bag?

"Come on Vi it's ok they'll never know it was us."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever set fire to anything before?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"That's another question."

"No it's not." I shoot him down with a glare, "You have to elaborate or it's not a real truth."

"Fine. Nothing that big before just Constance's drapes and her old car."

"Why?"

"Now that is another question. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I don't have the energy for another dare right now.

"Have you ever stolen anything?"

"I used to when I was younger. Candy mostly when I was out with my parents and they wouldn't let me have any. Then a few times last year I lifted some jewellery from this crappy store with a friend."

"Oh criminal Violet." Tate laughs, gets off of the bench and walks towards a tree which is bathed in light from a street lamp.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He's walking around the trunk of the tree looking up at the branches.

"Ever purposely physically hurt someone?"

"Yeah a few people. Jerks who fucked with Addie and assholes at school." He reaches his arms up to pull himself into the tree and disappears from site. Tate's disembodied voice comes from the tree, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you like me?" I sit on the bench and think about that question for a while. "Um Vi?" He must be feeling self conscious waiting for my answer, or maybe he thinks I've gone.

"Still here just thinking."

"Oh. That hard a question is it?" There's no humour in his voice he actually sounds hurt.

"I like that you understand me. You don't disapprove of the things I do but you care about my wellbeing. I like your taste in music and your sense of humour. Oh and your dimples don't hurt."

He's silent hidden in the tree and I wonder what he's thinking about.

"It's your turn." There's not the slightest hint of hurt in his voice now.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Come out of that tree whilst I think of something horrible for you to do." He drops down from among the branches and walks to stand in front of me with his usual grin plastered on his face. I lick my lips and watch his grin as it, impossibly, becomes bigger.

"Is there somewhere nearby we can go get a coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, when we get there I'll give you your dare."

I spit the dead gum in a bin and we walk through he park onto a street. After a good fifteen minutes of walking in silence I see a diner coming up. We stop outside it and Tate looks at me.

"Ok go inside and order two coffees to go."

"Is that it? Do you want me to steal those?"

"No I want you to do it in just your boxers." He gives a little laugh.

"You gonna come in and make sure I do it?"

"Nope I'm gonna stay out here and hold your clothes." I hold out my arms ready for his clothes.

"Can I keep my shoes and socks on?" I look down at his black Converse and decide they'd look funny if it was just them and his boxers.

"Yeah I'll be kind." He sighs and pulls his sweater and shirt off dumping them in my outstretched arms. Then he hops about trying to take his jeans off with his shoes still on. Finally he's standing in just his boxers with his arms across his chest and I shoo him off towards the diner.

I stand outside and watch through a window as he walks in the door and over to the counter. I see several people look at him as he walks in and the waitress laughs. Then I see Tate turn and a cop stands up from a booth. Tate runs out of the diner and back to me, his hair whipping in the wind.

"What no coffee?" I manage between fits of laughter. I hand him his clothes and he pulls his jeans on just as the cop come out of the diner.

"Come on let's go." He grabs my hand and we jog back towards the park.

"I really wanted that coffee you know!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After the fun with Tate I got home around 3, crept up to my room and slept until 10. My Mom appeared earlier and tried to get me to spend a day out with her but I made up an excuse about homework and she went out by herself. It was only later that I remembered I did have homework due. So around 11 I made myself a sandwich grabbed my homework and worked away with my music blaring, hoping Tate would hear the music and come help me study. But after an hour of Biology I was still alone so I decide to see if Tate was home and wanted to continue our game. Just without fires. But maybe more nudity.

I walk next door to Tate's house and knock, hoping it's not Constance who answers. Thankfully it's Addie who opens the door.

"Hi Violet! Come in." Addie pulls the door wide for me to walk in.

"Hey Addie, is Tate home?"

"Yeah he's upstairs." She points to the stairs then leans in to whisper, "No funny business my Mom's in the kitchen and she wouldn't like it."

"Addie who is it?" Constance's voice comes from close by and Addie's eyes go wide. She pushes me towards the stairs.

I disappear up the stairs as quietly as I can. As I have no idea which room belongs to Tate, I carefully open the first door I find. It's not Tate's room must be Constance's; I close that door and quickly move to the next.

"Tate?" It's Constance again; I hope she isn't planning on coming up the stairs. "Addie and I are taking the dogs for a walk. We won't be too long. Alright dear?"

There's no answer and the front door closes with a click. I breathe out a sigh and open the door I'm in front of. Looks like Addie's room, I don't see Tate as a fan of florals. I'll try the next room then. I slowly turn the handle and peer through the crack in the door. Dark walls, looks like I've found it. I creep open the door a bit further expecting to hear him shout but nothing so far. I can see a lump under the sheets on the bed when I peer my head round the door. The lump is moving under the sheets. It's groaning. Oh that's what I've crept up on. I give a small laugh just as the floorboards creek under my feet and the movement under the sheets stops.

"Violet?" The lump enquires.

"Yep."

"Oh."

I turn and head down the stairs in a fit of laughter. A few minutes later Tate, flushing a violent red, finds me at his kitchen table. I pull a cigarette from my pack, light it and take a drag.

"Truth or dare?" I ask as I blow out the smoke.

"Truth." Tate looks at the floor and shuffles his feet as he answers me.

"Have you ever been caught?" Now he's looking directly into my eyes.

"Yes." Tate walks over to stand next to me, leans down and whispers into my ear.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why didn't you join me?" He smirks then leans in to plant a kiss on my mouth. It's rough and too quick as he pulls away from me to sit down at the table. I lick my lips and take a few breaths then take another drag of my cigarette and blow the smoke out in his direction.

"Thought it seemed like a private party. Next time send me an invite." I try to sound like I'm not fazed by his question but now I wish I hadn't left his room.

"Noted." Tate's still looking at me with his dark eyes and dimpled cheeks.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?" He feigns confusion tilting his head to the side.

"When I walked in on you."

"Oh...well..." he looks at me and the glint is back in his eyes. "You. Dressed up like cat woman crawling around on your roof meowing."

"It's supposed to be the truth you know." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Was that not convincing?" I shake my head. "Well you were there but you weren't wearing anything."

"Go on." I lean in resting my elbow on the table and my chin on my hand.

"You were on my bed naked and sweaty." He licks his lips and mirrors my movements putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. "I was on top of you and you were..."

The door slams and Constance's screech fills the air. "That fucking mongrel I've a right mind to call the pound have it destroyed! It's a danger to all dogs!" Tate grabs my hand and pulls me from the table out the back door.

"What do you think she was shouting about?" I ask as we run around the side of Tate's house.

"Who cares?" Tate leads me my garden and up to the gazebo where he perches himself on the railing. "Truth or dare?"

"You didn't really finish the truth you were telling me." He shot me a dark smile.

"Maybe later I'll show you." He raises an eyebrow at me and I can feel myself blush a little.

"Fine, truth."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" He looks serious

"No!" I laugh at him, "Why do you?"

"That's a question you know."

"Fine truth or dare?"

"Dare." He leans back and forward on the railing.

"Hmmm." I jump up onto the railing next to Tate and think. "Call up Bloody Mary."

"So because I believe in ghosts you want me to call one up?"

"Yeah. Come on you can use my bathroom my parents are out." I jump off the railing and walk towards the house, Tate doesn't move. "Not scared are you?" Tate glares at me.

"Nope never." He follows suit and we walk into the house. I lead the way up to the bathroom, we walk in and I close the door behind me. I position Tate in front of the mirror then stand behind him.

"You're staying?"

"Yeah gotta make sure you really do it. Go on then." I look at him in the mirror. He sighs.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Nothing happens; the room doesn't go cold, the lights don't flicker and Bloody Mary doesn't rip Tate's face off.

"Told you there's no such thing as ghosts." I shrug.

"Just because an urban legend isn't true doesn't mean ghosts aren't real." Tate sticks his tongue out at me in the mirror.

I walk to the bathroom door and turn the handle but it won't twist open. Then I jump as the shower starts running. I turn to glare at Tate who hasn't moved from in front of the mirror.

"How did you do that?"

"I didn't do it." Tate stares at me not at all looking worried that the door won't open or that the shower is running all by its self. I twist the handle again and the bathroom lights flicker. There's a scurrying noise behind me and I turn to find its source. But I can't see anything. I try the handle again and the scurrying noise is now accompanied by a low growl. I stop moving, standing completely still and taking a deep breath.

I don't believe in ghosts, sparkly vampires, little green men or any of that shit. I am not going to panic, the house is old that's why these odd things are happening, old pipes, wood and electrics.

Suddenly the lights stop flickering, the shower shuts off and the door pops open. The power of positive thinking or some other bullshit. I pull open the door and step out of the bathroom turning around to look at Tate. He's still looking into the mirror with a grin spread across his face.

"Not scared of anything right?" He laughs as he walks pass me and down the hall to my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What the hell was that?" I follow Tate from the bathroom to my bedroom. He's lying on my bed with his arms under his head, squishing my pillows to get comfy. "Tate! What was that?" I stalk over to my bed and lean down so that I'm staring right at him, my face in his. Tate turns his head to look at me, he widens his eyes in a comically and stares back at me.

"Truth or dare?"

"No I want to talk about what just happened."

"You already know, I told you about this house." Tate turns his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Bullshit! There's no such thing as ghosts." I cross my arms and clench my jaw, I will not concede to such a ridiculous notion.

"What was it then?"

"I don't know? A prank, you rigged something up." Tate turns his head to look at me again.

"I rigged up a prank knowing you'd dare me to do something in your bathroom?" I sigh, he has a point. But even if I did believe in ghosts I'd never tell him that now.

"Truth." I sit down on the edge of my bed with my back to Tate.

"What have you always wanted to do?" I can feel him shift onto his side and move closer to me as he says it.

"In what way?"

"Anything that you've always wanted to do but never have, because you thought it was stupid or embarrassing or...naughty." I think for a little. Does he mean silly little harmless things like skateboarding or bigger things like telling my asshole Dad what I really think of him? And what does he mean by naughty? "There must be something you've always thought would be fun to do but just haven't done it."

"You know that movie with John Travolta in it?"

"Which one there's been a few."

"With the babies that talk and Kirstie Alley and..."

"Look Who's Talking?"

"Yeah, good movie, well there's this scene in one of them where John Travolta plays with some kids in a soft play area. He dances around to Elvis I think."

"Ok?"

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Dance to Elvis in a kids soft play area."

"Kind of. I wanna break into one at night and...play."

"Play?"

"Yeah play; run around and have fun."

"Add some Nirvana that would make it good."

"What's wrong with Elvis?"

"Nothing, it's just everything's better with Nirvana." I laugh as Tate sits up on the bed behind me. He's quiet and still and I want to lean back and lie on top of him. But then he sits bolt upright and nearly knocks me from my bed. "Meet me out front in 30 minutes." Tate leaps from my bed and runs out of my room.

"Ok." I stay sitting and consider what he has planned.

When I meet Tate outside 30 minutes later he's grinning ear to ear and practically bouncing with excitement.

"I've got a surprise for you." He reaches his hand out for me to take, which I do, and we walk round to the front of Tate's house and stop at a car parked in his drive.

"I had to beg Constance to use her car when I found out where this place was."

"What place?"

"Ah surprise! Come on let's go." We climb into the car and Tate hands me a sheet of paper. "You can direct me." I look at the paper and see that he's scrawled directions on it.

"Ok turn right." We drive off listening to modern shit on the radio and I direct Tate. After nearly an hour we park up by some old warehouses.

"And we are where?"

"I'll show you." Tate opens the passenger door for me, takes my hand again and leads me to one of the buildings. We walk around it for a moment whilst he looks at all the boarded up windows. Tate stops and drops my hand to pull at a board covering a window, it rips off and he quickly climbs inside.

"Hey don't just leave me here!"

"Well come on in then." Tate's voice comes from inside the building and his hand reaches out of the window. He helps me climb into the building; I can't see anything as its pitch black with the windows all boarded up and no lights on.

"What is this place?" I ask as I steady myself on the floor as my feet hit it and try to adjust to the darkness.

"Wait let me find a light." Tate makes shuffling noises then a light switches on at his side, a flashlight, and he sweeps it across the room. I can make out shapes and vague colors but I still have no idea where we are.

"The lights must be around here somewhere." Tate walks away from me. I watch as the tiny flashlight disappears into the distance and I'm left in complete darkness.

"Oh thanks I'll just stay here shall I?"

"Not scared are you?" Tate calls from far away.

"I'm not afraid of anything." That may have been established as a lie a while ago but I'm not gonna change my mantra now. I can hear Tate scoff even though he's nowhere near me.

"Bingo!" I jump as florescent lights flicker on high above me. I blink to adjust to the bright lights after the pitch black and the shapes come into focus. Large metal beams and mesh netting enclose a four story play area filled with foam covered stairs and walkways, slides and swings and ball pits. Everything's in bright primary colors and the whole area is designed like a pirate ship with cartoon pirates painted on the sides. Tate has brought me to a kids soft play area.

"Are you serious! This is...Tate! Tate!"

The Smiths, Girlfriend in a Coma, blasts through the warehouse and Tate runs towards me from the back of the building. I fling myself at him and squeeze him in a huge hug.

"Do you like?" He smiles as I look up at him.

"Of course! This is awesome!"

"I made you a mix tape too, well CD, all Morrissey."

"That's The Smiths." Facts are important.

"Well same difference." He shrugs.

"This is amazing how did you find this place?"

"The internet knows everything." Tate looks down at me and smiles then shoves my shoulder, "Tag you're it!" He runs off towards the pirate ship. "Come on!" Tate runs through the opening of the enclosure and up the first set of stairs. I run after him climbing up the stairs behind him. "Come on Vi you gotta be quicker than that or you'll never catch me!" Tate shouts from a walk way above me.

"It's this skirt I can't get anywhere fast in it."

"Take it off then." Tate grins down at me through the mesh. I hesitate then reach down to unzip my skirt, shimmy it of my hips, down my legs and drop it to the floor.

I chase after Tate through punch bags hanging from the ceiling and over a rope bridge till I find him standing in front of a tall double slide leading down to a ball pit. The track changes to This Charming Man as I walk towards Tate, who lies down on his front and throws himself down the slide into the ball pit. I follow him sliding down on my butt and landing next to Tate. He throws an armful of balls at me then tries diving through the pit.

"Hey come back here so I can pelt balls at you too!" I scramble through the pit sweeping my arms through the balls, determined to catch Tate and beat him with the colourful plastic balls. As I'm searching through the balls I feel something brush past my leg and twist around to look for Tate. But as I twist my ankles are pulled out from under me and I crash into the pit. I sink to the bottom as hands pull me down and the balls gather around and above me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

My eyes are closed as I lay under the mountain of brightly colored plastic balls. I can feel them shifting around me, there's movement and a presence to the right of me. There's hot breath on my neck and I feel fingers tickling me up from my stomach to my ribs. My stomach twists and turns with every touch and sparks fire off deep inside me. The tickling stops just under my breasts and the presence moves again. I feel weight on my hips and it grinds against me then moves down my legs. More fingers trail across my cheek as feather light kisses tickle my stomach. The tingling inside me spreads and I can feel myself getting wet. The hand under my breasts then moves up to cup and squeeze them in turn.

All too quickly the fingers and the lips are gone and I feel more movement over me. Suddenly my arms are being pulled and I'm rising up from under the balls to stand in front of Tate who wraps his arms around my waist and pushes his lips onto mine. He laces his fingers in my hair with his right hand and pulls me closer with his right arm around my waist.

Tate shuffles his feet and walks us backwards until the backs of my ankles hit the plastic bottom of the slide and I fall onto it. I land on the slide, hitting my back and head on the plastic with Tate falling on top of me.

"You ok?" He looks at me with genuine concern.

"Been better, but..." I pull Tate's head down to mine and our lips touch again. I can feel the electrical charge run through my body from my fingers to my toes as our lips meet and the heat between my legs surges. Being uncomfortable pushed up against the slide by Tate's weight pressed against me, I shift underneath him and feel his erection against me leg. Shifting again I open my eyes to peer at him when he makes the smallest noise in the back of his throat. I pull away from Tate and lick my lips.

"Actually this probably isn't the most comfortable I could be." I smile and let out a small girly giggle.

"Oh sorry um..." Tate pulls himself off of me, stands and looks around.

"There are lots of soft squishy things we can lie on over there." I point to an adjacent area in the pirate ship.

Tate pulls me up from the slide leading me to an area filled with a collection of large soft shapes. He drops my hand and shoves a rectangle against the netting then places a prism on top.

"Does this look comfortable?" Tate waves his arm at his makeshift bed.

I jump up on the shapes and shimmy to get comfortable, and then gesture for Tate to join me. He hops on the shapes and crawls on top of me staring down into my face. He straddles my legs closing them tight between his knees and leans in close to my ear.

"What do you want?" He whispers.

"You." I breathe into his ear. "All of you."

Tate lightly brushes his lips over my neck just under my ear, sending tingles through my throat and all the way down to my navel. He sits up, pushes his knee between mine and forces my legs apart. He leans down, supporting himself on his left arm, to kiss my neck as he slowly grinds his thigh against my crotch. Tate stares into my eyes as he pushes my shirt up with his right hand and cups my breast. All I can do is lie there and let him make me feel like I'm about to break into a thousand pieces.

Tate smiles as I moan I close my eyes and he covers my mouth with his. His tongue flicks into my mouth and I can feel him shudder against me. I can feel myself getting closer and I want it so badly, I don't care if I moan too loud or pull a weird cum face I just want to cum. I want him to make me cum and I want to hold him when I do. I open my eyes and look up at Tate as he stops grinding against me.

"Why've you stopped?" He tries to sit up and shift away from me.

"Don't want to...you know." He wiggles his head avoiding my eyes and pulls his hand from under my shirt.

"Why not?" I reach up to pull him down to me but Tate pulls away and sits on the edge of the shape. "Why don't you want to be with me?"

"I do." He swings his legs and looks down at the floor.

"It doesn't feel like it. You said no on the beach and now you don't want to finish and I was seriously close." I pull my legs up to my chest and hug them with my arms.

"Sorry."

"Don't say sorry do something about it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stick you're cock in me that might do it." I raise my eyebrows and drop my knees.

"I don't want to rush everything."

"It's not rushing, a little of this and that is fine. I want to be with you Tate."

"And what if you're not happy afterwards?" Tate fixes me with a long sad look.

"You think you're shit in bed? Don't worry I've nothing to compare it to."

"No I mean what if you regret being with me, you don't know me completely what if you find out something about me and you regret being with me?"

"What do you think I'm gonna find out that's gonna make me regret being with you?"

"Nothing I just think we should get to know each other better." I move to sit next to Tate on the edge of the shapes.

"But I know you and you know me so why are you..."

"I love you and I want everything to be perfect and I don't want to hurt you physically or emotionally." I swallow hard and watch Tate watching the wall in front of him.

"So you do want to?"

"Yeah but I don't want you to hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

"Do you want to hurt anyone else?" It just popped to the front of my brain and I couldn't stop it from coming out of my mouth.

"What?" Tate turns his head and looks at me confusion clearly spread over his face.

"Do you ever feel like you want to hurt other people?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Like kill them." He visibly recoils just slightly but I can see it.

"Why are you asking this?" The air hangs heavy and silent as the last track on the CD ends.

"I read your patient file. You said you had visions of shooting up the school." Tate looks at me with a completely blank face, there's absolutely no emotion or expression there.

Then he stands up and walks away from me down the walkways of the pirate ship.

"Wait!" I jump up and follow him. "Please Tate wait!" I rush through the maze of walkways and hanging objects seeing Tate swing around and through them a fraction quicker than me.

I catch up with him as he's exiting the enclosure.

"Stop and talk to me!" I reach out and grasp his forearm but feel it shake away from me. As I try to grab him again Tate swings around and stalks right up to me. Now he has an expression on his face; anger. I back away from him quickly feeling my stomach twist and turn again but for a completely different reason. He walks me into the enclosures mesh and pushes himself against me. Catching my lips with his Tate kisses me roughly gripping onto the sides of my face. He pushes his lips against mine until I have no air left.

I squeeze my arms between the two of us and shove them against his chest trying to push him off of me. It doesn't work, he simply pushes his body against mine harder so I'm painfully stiff against him and I can feel him smile against my lips. I squirm under Tate's closeness feeling his erection against my stomach. Feeling his arousal at restraining me makes my stomach lurch and Tate jumps back as I hurl over his sweater.

I take this opportunity to run from him. I make it to the window we climbed in through and jump at it, but hands grab my ankles and pull me back. I hit the floor face first and roll over onto my back pulling in breaths through a tight chest. Tate drags me across the floor by my ankles; I kick at him all the time screaming at him to let me go.

"Are you scared now?" Tate stares down at me darkness glinting in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Yes! You're scaring me Tate." I can feel tears welling up in my eyes from fear, and the pain in my forehead and nose.

Tate drops down onto his knees straddling my waist. He pulls his vomit soaked sweater over his head and drops it to the floor. He reaches for my arms and pulls them up above my head, Tate pins them to the floor as he leans down into my face. I can smell my own vomit on his t-shirt where it soaked through slightly. As Tate's face drops close to mine, tears fall from my eyes, down my cheeks and into my ears.

"Why did you read my file?" Tate's nose is pressed right up against my cheek and I can see the little freckle on it from the corner of my eye.

"Those kids on the beach freaked me out and I wanted to know why you said you didn't know them when they so obviously knew you." I sob and sniffle, "And I wanted to know why you're seeing my Dad."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Tate's hot breath is in my ear. "I told you those guys were playing a prank on us. Why didn't you believe me?"

"I didn't think you'd tell me the truth about why you're seeing my Dad. I didn't think you were telling me the truth about those kids." The tears continue to spill into my ears.

Tate relaxes his grip on my arms and leans back sitting hard onto my stomach. He knocks the breath right out of me and I gasp for any air I can get.

"Does that hurt?" He cocks his head to the side as a sly smile spreads across his face.

"Yesssss." I hiss and wheeze.

I can see him contemplating whether to move or not. After what seems like an eternity Tate pulls himself off of me. He sits cross legged on the floor next to me and stares at the wall in front of him. I quickly pull myself up off of the floor onto my hands and knees, and crawl to a far wall away from Tate. I sit down and hug my knees sobbing into the material of my leggings. Silence falls between us for several minutes as I cry out all the tears I have stored.

After I feel my breath come back I lift my head from my knees.

"Is this what you meant?" I wipe my nose with my sleeve.

"What?" Tate doesn't look at me or even change his blank expression; he just continues to stare at the wall ahead of him.

"I might find out something about you that makes me regret being with you. I might find out you're completely insane." My voice crackles but I continue, "That you're a violent psychopath who should be locked up for the world's protection!" My voice completely gives up after I shout at him and I cough into my knees.

Silence falls again as Tate rocks back and forth on the floor still staring straight ahead.

"You're right." His voice comes out barley a whisper.

"About what? That you're insane and should be locked up? Already know that but thanks for confirming anyway."

"I do have fantasies about shooting people."

"Why?"

"I don't know I'm crazy I guess."

"Damn right."

"I'm sorry."

"That fixes nothing."

"They've gone now."

"What's gone?"

"The visions."

"Yeah right! This instant? It's a miracle." I roll my eyes at his confession.

"No. They went when I met you."

Tate stops rocking and looks from the wall to meet my eyes; his are glassy with unspilt tears whereas mine are as dry as the late fall leaves back home. As he blinks and the salty tears fall, I can feel all my anger suddenly leave my body. I unwrap my arms from my knees and drop my limps to the floor.

"Tate?" As I stand up and walk over to Tate he begins to sob. "Please don't cry." I kneel down front of him, take his hands wrapping them up in mine and place them in my lap.

Tate looks up at me and narrows his eyes; he examines my face then rips his hands from mine, I jump back as he raises them to my face.

"I won't hurt you I promise." His eyes are still filled with tears but I can see the honesty behind them. I swallow hard then move myself back towards Tate as he reaches his hands up to wipe the tear tracks from my face. I close my eyes at his gentle touch, so different from the way he touched me only minutes ago. "You cried into your ears." His voice is thick and low and I feel my heart flutter as he speaks.

"Yeah, all water logged now." I croak and squeeze my eyes shut blocking out the previous incident to really feel the sensation of Tate's fingers against my skin.

"I was only playing with you, joking with you."

"Shit joke Tate." I open my eyes to see his saddened face.

"I'm so sorry." The sincerity in his face hits me hard and I realise my heart is thumping against my ribs.

Tate cups my face in his hands and leans in closer to me to gently brush his lips against mine. I open my mouth to deepen the kiss, to feel his hot wet tongue on mine. My arms are limp at my side until Tate runs his hands down them and they suddenly awake to grasp onto his biceps for support. Tate's hands move to my upper back as he tries to pull my body closer to his.

Our lips, teeth and tongues meld into one as the pain and fear completely melts from me. Tate's hands move down my body to my waist and one to my ass, then he pulls me onto his lap. I let out a tiny squeal through my increasingly swollen lips as he does so. Tate wraps his arms around my body and pulls me impossibly close. This pressure of our bodies together, me feeling his erection, does not illicit the same responses as earlier. Instead of feeling nauseous I feel the powerful urge to bite Tate's flesh. To feel his skin on mine and have his hands explore every inch of me.

As I wind my fingers through his hair and grind down on his erection Tate moans into my mouth. He pulls his lips away from mine a fraction to rest his forehead against mine. He breaths heavily then whispers against my lips.

"I want to." I take a deep breath, looking up through my eyelashes at him before I reply.

"Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Tate grasps either side of my waist and pulls me up off of his lap to stand in front of him. He takes my hand and leads me through the maze of the pirate ship again. We arrive back at the makeshift bed made of soft shapes, and he gestures for me to sit on it. Tate lays me down and kisses away at the tear trails spread over my cheeks. As I close my eyes he places a gentle kiss over each closed lid.

"You look beautiful even when you've been crying." I open my eyes to see his staring into mine. Tate holds my stare, "Even when you're all blotchy and with the snuffles."

Tate works the buttons loose on my cardigan and opens it to see my chest rising and falling heavily. He peels the woollen sleeves from my arms and drops it to the floor. He stares at my body for just a moment, wide eyed he licks his lips before he slowly inches my shirt up to reveal my stomach.

"Your skin's so soft Vi, and so pale." He says as he trails his fingers over my flesh, I flutter at the sensation the tickling causes.

"You're like a precious stone you know." The excitement of his touch runs through me, hitching my breath. I hear Tate make a small noise in the back of his throat before he leans down to lightly kiss my stomach.

"You're an endangered species. Beautiful. Intelligent. Delicate." Tate punctuates each word with a light nip of my taught skin causing me to squirm under him.

"Yet you're powerful." He slides himself up so his mouth hovers just over mine, his hot sweet breath mingling with my own. "You have such power over me." Tate whispers onto my lips. I can feel my blood rushing so fast through my body, practically boiling. I can see his eyes are darkening as his pupils grow impossibly large.

He kisses me softly, his lips barley touching mine. But I want more; I want his body, his skin, pressed hard up against mine. I reach my arms up to wrap my fingers around the nape of his neck pulling him closer to me and his lips harder against mine. Time cesses to exist as Tate and I kiss.

But then he pulls away from me, out of breath with lips red and swollen, a smirk spread across them. "I love those noises you're making." His voice sounds deep likes it's coming from his feet not his throat.

"W-what?" I frown up at him.

"I've got you so consumed, you don't even know." Without warning Tate swiftly sits me up, pulls my shirt off of my body then unclasps my bra letting it fall from my chest and down my arms. "I can't wait until I'm inside of you and making you cum, I bet I'm gonna make you scream."

He places his arm under my head and gently lays me down again before slowly kissing my left breast. He takes my nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking at it with his tongue. I arch my back at the ripple that flows through me. Now I know I'm making noises but I can't help it and I can't take this torture anymore. I gently place my hands against his ribs and push, trying to get him to stop. Tate pulls away from me, his face confused and a little fearful.

"You too." I smile at him.

"Huh?"

"Take your clothes off." I indicate at his annoying garments with my forefinger.

Tate smiles again and obliges by sitting back on his heels and pulling his shirt over his head. The lingering smell of vomit leaves my nostrils immediately. I splay my fingers over Tate's chest feeling his smooth skin under my hands. As he leans back down to me I catch the sweet smell of his skin; sweat mingled with a light soap and just the slightest hint of aftershave. My breathing speeds up so fast that I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. I want to taste him now but I want all of him so badly, so I push him away again.

"Everything." I demand as I manoeuvre to peel off my leggings and panties together, throwing them away without a care. Again Tate obliges and then we are both completely naked and staring at each other.

I look down at his erect penis and it feels like my heart will burst through my rib cage. My mouth is bone dry and I can't swallow. Suddenly I'm more scared of him being inside of me than I was of him when he was physically holding me down, restraining me against my will.

"We can do anything you want, anything at all. I just want you to be happy and comfortable." Tate cups my face in his hands, looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You've already hurt me today and that was with malice, this will be with love. And if you fuck off afterwards...I'll set my dog on you." He chuckles and I take the opportunity to push him onto his back and carefully straddle him, trapping his cock between his stomach and my cunt.

I trail my lips and tongue over the skin of his chest, tasting his sweat. He tastes amazing and I want to taste more, take his cock in my mouth and swallow all his cum. I inch my body down to do so but Tate lets out a guttural moan and lifts me from him. He lays me down on my back again before placing his hands on my knees and pushing my legs up and out. He looks down at my cunt and oddly, after everything, I feel a violent flush cover my body, all exposed and covered with goose bumps.

"I'll never leave you. I love, and am in love with you, Violet Harmon." He lies down between my parted legs and lightly traces the lips of my cunt with his fingers. I can hear his them squelch in my wetness as he spreads it from my opening to my lips and finally to my clit. I close my eyes, forgetting the world and all its horrors as he slowly massages me. Then I feel his lips kissing my soaked ones, just for a moment, but it's enough to make me shake. I can't stand the waiting anymore, it feels as if I'm going to shatter into a million pieces if I don't have him inside of me now, making me cum.

"Now Tate, God now!" I can't help the words rushing out of my lips.

Tate stops kissing me and I open my eyes to see him pull back his foreskin and gently rest his head against my waiting cunt. He feels warm and completely foreign, but at the same time like I've been waiting for it. Right now all I want is for Tate to fill me up so we can stay like that forever, perfectly fitted together.

Tate leans down to my mouth kissing me hard, I taste myself and I like it. As he kisses me I feel him slowly push his penis into me, fraction by fraction, until he fills me up. I break the kiss to utter a moan, whimper and wince, as he goes deeper inside me. He leans his forehead on mine and stares into my eyes. He finally stops pushing and lays there stoking my damp hair from my brow.

"I'm sorry." Tate whispers into my ear as he slowly pulls out a little then back in. The pain is there but it's nothing compared to the bliss I feel with him on top of and inside of me.

"No don't be," I can't help the smile that spreads across my face, "it's perfect."


End file.
